1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly refers to such an apparatus in the form of a rowing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rowing machines of many different types have been disclosed in the prior art. Most of such rowing machines have a seat with rollers mounted on a rearwardly accending ramp to provide a resistant force to the operator. Some rowing machines utilize a system of ropes and pulleys with springs for providing pulling resistance. Other rowing machines utilize hydraulic cylinders, generally in the form of automobile shock absorbers for providing resistance to rowing movement. However, rowing machines disclosed in the prior art have several drawbacks. First, they require complicated apparatus units to provide the adequate movement and resistance and adjustment for movement resistance. Moreover, they provide the previously set resistance, thereby making it difficult for the operator to begin his exercise period when he would like to start with only a low resistance force. Further, the rowing machines of the prior art are quite expensive and complicated to build.